Stuck in an Elevator With You
by Mai x Mai
Summary: Discontinued! Sorry :/
1. Of Documentaries and Elavators

**"Stuck In an Elevator with You"**

**I'm coming back to the writing world! ****Hoo****-Ra! ****Anyways on to the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Hamtaro****. Because if I did then it would still be going on. :D**

Penelope ran through the park as her chestnut brown hair flew behind her, her ribbon dangerously close to falling out of her hair. She was supposed to meet Cappy at his apartment at 3:15. It was 4:38. She had fallen asleep while she was watching the documentary they had to watch for a school assignment, then the next thing she knew she was more than an hour late for her "meeting" with Cappy. '_He is so going to kill me._' She thought as she jumped over a little kids bike laying in the street. She turned a corner and could she his apartment within minutes time. Then she started to sprint as it became within feet of her. She busted through the door and found an unhappy looking Cappy standing there, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You're late." Cappy stated, an unhappy tone emitting from his voice.

"Sorry! I fell asleep while I was watching that stupid documentary for school." Penelope replied with a sheepish look on her face as she tried to fix her ribbon tied around her curly hair.

"You fell asleep?! I couldn't stop watching it!" he stated, amazement dancing in his eyes.

"Wait, hold up. I thought I was talking to Cappy not Maxwell!"

"What? It's a good documentary!"

"It's about the anatomy of a freakin' pig!"

He sighed; he was obviously not going to win this argument. "Whatever. Let's just get in the elevator." He said as they left the lobby and into the elevator. He pressed the glowing number 5 button and the elevator began to go up. Then suddenly the lights went out and the elevator stopped moving.

"What just happened?" Penelope asked, although she knew the answer.

"Something just blew the power transformer." Cappy replied.

"Power trans-whater?"

"The thing that gives the elevators and lights its electricity," He explained, "but this apartment building has backup generators so the electricity should come back on soon." And as if on cue the lights came back on, but dimmer than before, leaving a yellowish hue on their skin.

"Then how come the elevator isn't moving?"

"There must not be enough energy."

'_Stupid generators._' She thought as she slid down the wall of the elevator and sat down, "Guess we'll be in here for a while." She said with a look of discomfort on her face.

She did not feel like spending her afternoon with Cappy in a poorly lit elevator. Not that she didn't like him or anything. In fact, they were best friends. But lately it felt as if Cappy has been slipping away from her. Ever since he go that silly kid crush on her older sister, Pashmina, he never talks to her anymore. She was very surprised when she got a call from him asking her to come over. But she had to admit, she couldn't blame him for having a crush on her. Almost every boy in school liked her, and the guys that didn't like her liked either Bijou or Sandy. And that was still a lot of boys. Penelope let out a deep sigh of frustration, she would never admit it, but she was insanely jealous of her sister. She had everything in the world that she ever wanted. She was beautiful, smart, funny, naturally cool, equally cool, beautiful, smart, and funny best friends. And not to mention talent. Total Molly Sue, right? But along with everyone else her sister has her flaws too. But apparently, God had chosen her to have most of the flawed end. Or so she thinks.

Cappy noticed her sigh and sat down with her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing of interest. So while were stuck in here why don't you tell me why you wanted me to come over? I mean we haven't talked all week. What's up?" she replied, glancing at him.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you for advice on how to get Pashmina's attention."

Penelope sent him a death glare, "That's _IT_?!? I'm stuck here in an elevator with you because you wanted to know how to get with my _sister_!?" she asks angrily as she stood up and sent him even more death glares.

"Uhm. Yes?" Cappy answered, getting extremely nervous as he slowly scooted to the corner of the elevator, to avoid the wrath that was soon to come.

Penelope let out a groan of frustration, "You are just so, so," she let another angry groan out as she paced around the elevator half yelling and half mumbling things in a different language.

"Why are you so mad?" he asks.

"Why am I so mad? You got me stuck in a stupid elevator because you just wanted tips on how to get with my sister! You could've asked me that over the phone! But _no_, you just **had** to see me in person!" she replies angrily.

"Sorry.." he mumbles.

"You better be sorry! Sheesh. I could be at the mall right now with Jenny and Erik, but I just HAD to meet with you."

"Do… do you hate me?" He asks with concern stamped across his face.

"No. But I'm on the verge of doing so."

"Why?"

"Why? Well because you never call me anymore, we haven't talked or seen each other this whole week, and you got me stuck in an elevator because you wanted to know how to get with my sister."

"Oh…" He said, crestfallen.

"But seriously. Why haven't you talked to me this whole week?" Penelope asked, finally calming down as she slid next to him.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't know what to talk about." Cappy said with a guilty look on his face.

Penelope sighed. It was true; lately they have been having lots of trouble on figuring out how to keep a conversation going. She felt her ribbon starting to get loose again. Sighing she undid the bow and chucked the ribbon to the far corner of the elevator, her curly hair now falling freely. She wondered why Cappy had taken a sudden interest in her sister. Never had she thought that he too would fall under her love spell. The only person not under a love spell by her, Bijou, or Sandy, was Panda. And boy, did Pashmina have a crush on Panda. But right now her sister was dating Stan, Sandy's older twin brother.

"What do you like about her?" Penelope asked, looking Cappy straight in the eye.

"About who?" Cappy asked, playing dumb.

"You know who. My sister, Pashmina."

"Oh, her. Well…" Cappy hesitated, not knowing what to say in front of his 'crush's' sister, "well she has the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen, the softest and shiniest golden blonde hair, soft pale skin, and she's tall. She's also very smart and funny, and she's really good at writing poems."

"I see." She said. '_He's just like the rest of them._'

At first look, you would have never guessed that Pashmina and Penelope were sisters. First off, obviously, Pashmina is two years older than Penelope –she was in high school while Penelope was in 8th grade-. Second, Pashmina was very tall while Penelope was a cute petite size. Pashmina also had straight blonde hair, soft pale skin, and hazel eyes, while Penelope has curly brown hair, soft porcelain skin, and rare purple eyes. And while Pashmina was very outgoing, Penelope was often very shy. But there were talents the two shared and didn't share. Penelope is very good at sports while Pashmina wouldn't be getting a trophy any time soon. Penelope was also good at writing poems, songs, and stories, just like her sister, but what Pashmina didn't have Penelope got. Pashmina was a dancer and very graceful and elegant, while Penelope was a little clumsy. But while Pashmina excelled in dance she failed in the art of singing, where Penelope had an amazing voice. But because of her shyness not many people have heard it, nor did they believe it.

"But there's something about her that's missing. Something that I just don't get." Cappy continued.

"And what is that?" Penelope asked, getting curious.

"Connection. We just don't click. I mean I can't keep a solid conversation with her."

"Well then, I guess that means you two weren't meant to be, maybe you should like someone not two years older than you and who already has a boyfriend." She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He said as he rolled his eyes to show what he ment.

"Seriously though. Why don't you ask that Melody girl out? She's super cute and she's amazing in basketball!"

"But I don't like Melody! She's creepy."

"And your picky! See, perfect couple."

"Oh yeah, then why don't you go out with Robby? You're both big mouthed." Cappy said, crossing his arms.

"You know what? Maybe I will." Penelope retorted as she too crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Really?" He asked, shocked at her answer.

"No. I couldn't even if I wanted to anyways." She replied, finally looking his way.

"And what's that?"

"I have a boyfriend."

**Ta-****Da****! First chapter up! Hope you like ****it :D**** So who do you want to be Penny's boyfriend? YUP! I'm letting you decide! ****:D**** the one with the most votes gets the "treasured" position :P.**

**You also get to decide one more thing! WILL THIS BE A PENCAP OR NOT? (****pencap**** is a Penelope/****Cappy****fict**** if you don't already know…)**

**That's all for now! So keep up okay!?**

**Word Count: 1626**

**-Mariah-**


	2. Of Arguments and Explanations

"**Stuck In an Elevator with You"**

**I'm so sorry! I feel guilty for not updating for an entire month!!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!**

**BTW! I decided to change it to 1****st**** person, in Penelopes POV :D That way you'll be able to understand how she feels better :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. But even if I did then I would probably still be writing fanfiction ;D**

Penelope's POV:

I could feel Cappy tense and the atmosphere in the small, poorly lit elevator grow awkward. I watched him as he uneasily fixed his cap – even though there was nothing wrong with it – and fidget with his hands. Why was he getting all uncomfortable for? It's not like he cares if I have a boyfriend or not, or does he? He used to care about every single person I thought was cute, hot, or just down right sexy. But lately it's like he couldn't care less. Like I could date a drug dealer and he wouldn't care, but if I mention anything about Pashmina liking another boy or going on a date he'll hyper-venalate(sp?). He always wants to be the only boy – or guy – that has her attention. But that's the thing, my perfect sister has her eyes on only one guy, who just so happened to be my boyfriend.

And that guy was no other than the great and mighty Panda himself.

Now I know what your thinking, Panda? Why would I want to torture my sister like that? But that's the whole point of me dating Panda! You see me and Panda made a deal, because he likes Pashmina and I like Cappy – but you'll never ever get me to say it aloud – and we planned to make the two jealous with our awesome awesomeness. I know I know, most of you are saying: "But Penelope! The jealous scheme never works!" Oh but that's where your wrong, you see my sister and Cappy are both extremely jealous people, and therefore our plan is full proof.

So far it has worked for Panda, but me? I'm having no luck what so ever. Every time I'm seen with Panda by Cappy, I try to make it so obvious – that it's almost obvious that it's fake – that me and Panda are 'dating.' But every time he sees us he just waves and walks off, like he didn't just hear me yelling out "Oh Panda! I'm SOO happy that you're MY BOYFRIEND!" Oblivious git. I have a feeling lady luck is being a bitch and not wanting to lend me some of her luck. Selfish little… I won't finish that sentence. It's not appropriate for fan fiction.

Anyways back to the "story." If this even is a story, it sounds like some twisted love drama in a soap opera, like "General Hospital" or "All My Children" or something.

I continued to watch him fidget with his hands, feet, shirt, or anything he could get a hold of. Why on earth was he so nervous before? The last time I saw him this nervous was when we were getting our report cards for 8th grade, to see if we pass or get held back. He was worried that the teacher had failed him because he kept acting up in class and kept hitting poor old Mr. Bentwood in the head with paper wads and the occasional sock puppet and or spit wad. He stopped fidgeting – finally – and looked up at me as he asked, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, why is it that hard to believe that I, Penelope Mafura, younger sister of perfect Pashmina Mafura, could get a boyfriend? Because by the way you said that, it sure does."

"Uh no, it's just… why didn't you tell me?"

I stare at him for a moment. Oh, this was getting good. Did he _really_ just ask that question? Poor, poor Cappy. He has no idea what words are coming out of those pink lips of his. Really, he's the one that has been avoiding me for the past month, how could I tell him with him 'accidentally' spilling water all over the place when I become within speaking distance with him, and now he expects me to explain why I didn't tell him? Oh, I'm going to have some fun with this. Hmm, maybe one day they'll turn my life into a twisted soap opera called, "Stuck In an Elevator with the one you lo-" Never mind.

"It's not like you would care." I said haughtily, crossing my arms and putting on my best 'I'm-too-angry-to-talk-to-you-face' and wait for his answer.

He froze, ohhh I hit a nerve now didn't I? Yeah, caught you in the spotlight, now it's the moment of truth (I love that show!). I give him the 'you-better-tell-the-truth-or-else" glare that he's become so scared of that it almost works in an instant. "But I do care… I really do. Don't you believe me?" he said meekly as he began to fidget with his hands once more.

"No you don't, not after you started obsessing over Pash. Now all you think about is Pashmina. You practically eat, drink, sleep, and dream Pashmina. There's probably not one single thought that's not of my sister that you think of. She's the center of your world, and you just spend your days wishing that you were the center of her world. Admit it, you know I'm right about everything."

"That's not –"

"Yes it is true. I mean come on, you're so disconnected from my life that you didn't even know that I was dating someone. What kind of best friend are you? Or should I say ex-best friend?"

He froze again. Did I hit another nerve? I'm getting good at this. By the time the elevator is up and running again I'll have the full truth out of him. Hello little puddle of liquid Cappy. Then he started fidgeting with his hands again like he was before. He looked like he was in deep thought. Maybe he was trying to think of a way to get to Pashmina faster, or maybe, just maybe, he was actually thinking about what I said. I'm betting on the first one. He looked nervously up at me and said, "Yeah but-"

"No buts Cappy!" I said, giving him one of my famous death glares, "It's your own fault that you don't know anything about me anymore! I mean, come on, you haven't answered any of my calls, you always sign off on AIM whenever I sign on, you don't even bother to read my text messages, what gives?!"

"It's just that I, I don't know what to say to you anymore…"

"Oh really? I wonder what the problem is!" I say sarcastically, venom dripping in my words.

Cappy then clutched his hands hard in a fist, I think he's starting to get mad, he looks up at me, anger dancing in his brown eyes, "Why are you mad all of the sudden?"

Oh. No. He. Didn't.

He had no right what so ever to go off and accuse me for something that he started! There is no way in hell that I'm going to let him walk all over me and make it seem like I'm the one to blame. No, I can't do that, I've let people do that way too many times before, there's absolutely no way that I'll let _Cappy_ walk all over me. I think it's about time that I tell a certain brown eyed, green cap wearing, shaggy brown haired boy what's exactly going on in this mind of mine.

"All of the sudden? Cappy! It's not 'all of the sudden'! It's been building up these past few weeks! The first week you totally ignore me in the hallway, then the second week you don't answer my calls, and then the third week you just ignore me all together! What gives!? The only emotion I feel towards you right now is rage, anger, and a strong and passionate dislike, which are all practically the same thing! So tell me Cappy, why have you been ignoring me for the past, oh I don't know, month?!"

"Well, it's just, Sandy and Bijou told me that you were really mad at me…and they told me it would be best if I give you some space."

"Okay, one, I was never mad at you in the first place, and two, I think one month is enough space for a lifetime, don't you think so too?"

"Really?" Cappy said as his eyes gleamed with hopefulness.

"Yeah, but now I'm furious!" I yelled as I watched the hopefulness leave his eyes, only to be replaced by what looked like sadness. I wonder if I'm hitting too many nerves, what if hit so many nerves that he turns into a puddle of quivering liquid Cappy? Heh, that'd be interesting…

"But I don't want you to hate me…"

"I don't right now, but I will if you keep acting like you do!"

"What can I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What can I do to make you not hate me?"

I look at him for a moment. What _can_ he do? Drop and give me fifty? Give me a million bucks? No, both of those are stupid, but what can I make him do to prove that he truly cares for me and cherishes our friendship? Kiss me? Eww, no. He won't want to do that. Eat dirt? Nah, he'll enjoy that. What about making him kiss that poop faced beyotch Whitney White? Uh, no. That's way too mean, even for me. What can he do? Uhg, this is vexing me, I can't think of one single thing to make him do to prove that he's telling the truth, and that he does really care about me.

He looks back at me with a hopeful look in his eyes. I have to get rid of that hopefulness, he hurt me way too much to have any bit of hopefulness in his eyes. I know, I'm sounding really mean and evil but you'd understand too if you were in my situation. But what's vexing me the most is how I'm going to make him admit that I was right all along and that he's nothing but a quivering puddle of liquid Cappy? What will it take to make him tell the real truth to why he was ignoring me for so long?

He starts to fidget again as I continue of a way to get the answer out of him, and possibly toture him. Oh sush, you'd do it too if you were given this opportunity. But what's the one thing that Cappy loves so much that he would give anything in the world to have it in his grasp? What's the one thing that Cappy obsesses over night and day and doodles all over his notebooks like a giddy little school girl in deep puppy love? Then, suddenly, an idea hits me! Well not physically but mentally, I just figured out what I can make him do! I don't know why I didn't think of this before, it's perfect, its mean, and its testing all at the same time!

There is no way that he could possibly agree to do this, and then therefore I will be declared winner. Hey, like they say, winners never quit and quitters never win. Well then, I choose to be a winner, therefore I always win. Simple as that. And obviously Cappy has chosen to be a quitter, therefore he 

always loses. Poor Cappy, he should've chosen my side. If he did, then he would still be my best friend and we wouldn't be stuck in this stupid elevator interrogating each other.

I turn to him, an evil grin on my face – while he had a worried look on his – as I say, "You have to stop liking my sister."

**WOO! I updated! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I promise that I'll update in less than a month next time!**

**Please don't give up on me!**

**Word Count: 2120**

**-Mariah**-


	3. Of Dreams and Realities

"**Stuck In an Elevator with You"**

**Oh jeeze, I haven't updated since april, haven't i? Oh gosh I feel horrible now! I'm sooo sorry! I've just been really preoccupied and I just haven't found my "Muse" for writing yet, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll try to do my best in this chapter!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Hamtaro, but I do own Jacob Black! Okay I don't, you caught me. Stupid ****Twilight****….**

**Ps: I'll try to make Penelope more nicer, just hold out with me please ******** Also I'm going to be switching between the duo's POV's that way you can get a different look to their sides of the story.**

Penelope's POV:

He stared at me, mouth open and eyes bulging, I wouldn't be surprised if he started having a panic attack right now. He opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it. He did this several more times until I finally had enough of his silence. I walked the short distance to him and sat crossed legged in front of him. "What are you? A fish out of water? Spit it out already!" I half yelled half said at him.

He opened his mouth again, only this time a working sentence -more like word- came out, "What?"

I gave an exasperated sigh, this was going to take a while, "I said, what are you-"

"No! Not that! What you said before!"

"Oh! You have to stop liking my sister."

"Now why would I do that?"

I scoffed; did he really want an explanation? It's obvious why I'd want him to stop obsessing over my darling sister. For starters, it's creepy; Pashmina is, what, two years older than me? I was an 8th grader and she was a sophomore in high school. Two, his crush on my sister is tearing apart our friendship of five years, and three, I'm completely and irrevocably in love with him. I think I'll just tell him two out of three of those little details.

"Well for starters," I started, looking him directly in the eye, "my sister is two years older than you."

"Age never maters in the subject of love."

"Oh, so now you're in love with her?"

"I never said that."

"But you might as well be!"

He let out a frustrated sigh, I could tell that he was sick of arguing with me, "What else?"

"Your just fixated with the thought of her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, you just like the thought of being with her, but never in your real living life would you ever _want_ to truly go out with her, to be boyfriend/girlfriend. You don't want to have a serious relationship, you just like the thought of having someone as perfect and wonderful as my sister Pashmina as your girlfriend."

"You and I both know that that's not true."

I snorted, "Oh please."

He let out a frustrated groan, obviously seeing that he's not getting anywhere in this little argument. "Go on."

"You can never hold a conversation with her."

"Yes I can!" he defended. Poor Cappy, he truly is blind isn't he?

"Oh really now? How long was the longest conversation you've had with her? And by that, I mean in person, not online or texting, but face to face talking."

He was silent, aha! Penelope strikes again! I'm truly getting accustomed to hitting nerves in Cappy's emotional system. He and I both know that it is completely impossible for him and my sister to have a long talk in person, with not distractions or disruptions.

Finally he spoke up, "Five minutes..."

"You see my point?"

"So? That doesn't mean anything, when we get over this whole awkward stage then we'll be able to have rapid fire conversations for hours."

"Like the kind of conversations you and I used to have?" I asked sadly. Yes those long, humorous, and sometimes deep talks that I loved and miss. We used to be attached to the hip, and now look at us, fighting over my sister while stuck in a cramped, poorly lit elevator that didn't look like it was coming back on any time soon.

"What else?" He said, not wanting to touch a sensitive subject.

"Your crush on my sister is destroying our friendship." I said, not being able to look him in the eye this time.

I stared at my discarded ribbon in the far corner of the elevator, not wanting to see the look of disbelief on his face. The sudden surge of confidence and hate was draining out of my system, and shy, timid Penelope was taking its place. I couldn't stand to see his face when I told him the blunt truth. No matter what excuse he could say to somehow make the statement untrue, it would always be true to me. I just have to face it; he hasn't talked to me in a month before now, if that's not a sign for the worst, then I don't know what is.

"That's not true, Penny." He said quietly, also looking away, not wanting to see my face.

"Yes it is."

"Listen, Penny, whatever I did to make you think that, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Cappy!" I yelled, turning my whole body away from him as I felt tears build up in my eyes. Why was I crying? It's not like I didn't see this coming. But still, just the fact that it did happen is just enough to send me over the edge. I've been dreading this friendship fight ever since that first week he avoided me with that lame water spill excuse.

"What can I do to make you understand that our friendship is still as strong as it was before all this happened?"

"I already told you, you have to stop crushing on my sister!"

"I can't do that Penelope!" He yelled back angrily, gripping his hands in a fist to hold back his anger.

"Why not!?" This was getting stupid; I whipped my tears away and faced him, seeing how angry he had actually gotten. That just made me even more upset, why is _he_ angry? It should be _me_ that's the angry one; you don't see me drooling over his hot older brother. Well he doesn't have a hot older brother, but still even if he did I wouldn't be announcing my love for him everywhere I go!

"Because I love her! You can't make a person stop loving someone! That's just wrong!"

"But you don't love her Cappy!" I yelled at him. It was true, what he thought was love is really just a fixation with Pashmina, as it is with most boys and my sister.

"How do you know?" He asked, angrily.

"Because you're just like the rest of them!"

Cappy's POV:

Just like the rest of them? What could she mean by that? I'm pretty sure that what I feel for Pashmina is real; at least, I think it is. Everything that has happened so far while stuck in this dammed elevator is really making me think. Sure, Pashmina is practically a goddess sent from the heavens above. And yes its true that she has amazing hazel eyes, beautiful golden hair, one HOT body (oh shut up, I'm an adolescent teenage boy, what do you expect?), and enough talent for ten people, but there's just one thing that isn't right, and I can never figure it out.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean!" she replied back angrily.

"I'm afraid I don't, Penny."

"You're exactly like every single boy in this God damn neighborhood! You think that Pashmina is your dream girl; you think that she's everything right in the world; you think that you two are meant to be together. But guess what, _Cappy_," she said, making my own name sound like an insult, "you and every single _idiotic_ boy in this neighborhood are too blind to see what's in front of their own eyes; your too blind to see that my sister is NOT perfect, because lets face it, _no one is perfect_, you're all just to dumb to see it!"

I was shocked, not only because of her sudden outburst, but because the fact that everything she said was _true._ That's what I've been trying to figure out this past month, that's what's been the problem! Pashmina is my dream girl, but that's all she'll ever be, my dream girl and nothing else. When I wake up in the morning she's not going to be there, she's not the one that I'm going to be truly wondering about. 

Pashmina is not perfect, she's not what I want to believe is right for me. She'll be nothing but a dream, what I need is my reality. And I think I've found her, and she's been with me through everything for five long years. I wasn't in love with Pashmina, no, that was just a façade, a mask, a cover up, an _excuse_ for who I was really in love with all this time.

Penelope was my reality; she's the one that I'm in love with.

**Sorry! I know that was short, but I thought that was a good place to stop. Anyways I promise to have an update up sooner, I promise.**

**And trust me, it'll come, I've been having insomnia lately and I haven't been able to sleep, so I'll be up late at night, typing up stories for I have nothing else to do.**

**Ciao! **

**-Mariah**


End file.
